


Hostage

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Vignette, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is Daniel's hostage during a training exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage

It was yet another day of training exercises. Oh joy. I'd so much rather be gating, fighting hostile aliens bent on universal domination, saving the world, the usual stuff. I knew they were important, we had to have qualified, capable people here, but they bored me to tears.

On the up side, I got to be Daniel's hostage. I loved that. I liked when I got to touch him, but I liked it even better when he touched me. It was so rare. I made my way to his office ten minutes before the exercise started, giving me an excuse to take in his beautiful face. I hoped I'd also get a chance to spend a few minutes checking out his ass.

Daniel is the most beautiful person I'd ever met. It wasn't just about his physical appearance either. I'm not that shallow. It was just everything about him. I can't remember when I wasn't in love with the man. I had years of dedicated heterosexuality; pushing down every urge I'd ever had about guys and then along comes Daniel. I tossed my heterosexuality aside without even a fond farewell.

My feelings for him were not so much a secret as I just didn't have the balls to act on them. My feelings that is. The entire SGC has seen us flirt and skirt around the issue for years now. When nothing came of it, everyone just chalked it up to a Jack and Daniel thing.

I got to his office in time to be rewarded by the sight of Daniel bending to pick up some scattered papers, the material of his BDU's stretched enticingly over his perfect ass.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked

Daniel turned and practically snarled at me. It was clear he was in a pissy mood. "Trying to finish some actual work before I need to play war games. I still don't understand why I have to be involved. It's not like I have nothing else to do."

Oh, was I gonna have fun today. A pissy Daniel pretending to be an aggressive and hostile alien taking the leader of SG1 hostage, did it get any sweeter? I wasn't about to do anything to make it easy for him either. I figured if I struggled just a little, I'd get in a tad bit more touch time. "Just go with it, Daniel, you might just have some fun. You never have enough fun."

"Fun, huh? I don't think you'd like my idea of fun, Jack."

"Oh, you never know, Daniel."

The alarm indicating the start of the exercise sounded and Daniel pulled out his gun, got a tight grip on my arm and began marching me out of his office. We tried to make the exercises as realistic as possible so the most heavily guarded areas were the gate room, the computers, the science labs, and the exits. We didn't want any hostiles getting through the gate, into our technology or out of the mountain.

Which is why I was surprised to find myself at the door of SG1's locker room. Daniel was supposed to be attempting to get me through the gate or out of the mountain. He manhandled me into the locker room, crowding me and giving me no room in which to protest.

He slammed me up against the lockers and I could feel his hands fumbling at my belt and my BDU's.

"Daniel?"

"Just shut the fuck up, Jack. Try not to forget you're my hostage."

He held me tightly against his body with one arm and I felt his big, hot and callused hand reaching into my boxers and getting a good grip on my achingly hard cock. I wasn't surprised I was hard. These days all Daniel had to do was breathe and I got hard for him. I'd taken to wearing my BDU's a little looser than normal.

But this Daniel, this cocksure alpha male Daniel, had me trembling. I guess he finally got tired of waiting for me to make the first move.

He had me in his hand and was stroking me in long and sure movements. I could feel his hardness as he thrust against my ass and hear his breath sobbing harshly in my ear. I arched my back in pleasure and began meeting his thrusts.

His hand was so perfect, so sure, so knowing on me. I gave into the pleasure and knew I'd be coming hard in moments. Daniel's hand was working, stroking, never letting up, demanding my orgasm.

I gave into Daniel, pushing hard and fast into his hand fisted so tightly, so sweetly around my swollen cock. I felt my balls tighten up and I was suddenly there.

I groaned and grunted deep in my throat when I came. I came with an intensity that left me shaking and weak. I could still feel Daniel's arm around my chest and him thrusting his hardness against me. His hand on my cock had stilled and I could feel the tremors running through his body.

He went rigid, tightened his grip on my chest and came for long moments, moaning deeply. I could tell that he was coming as hard as I did and I felt smug knowing I could do that to him.

I turned to him when he finally loosened his grip, met his eyes and we kissed for the first time. "You about blew the top of my head off, Daniel," I told him smiling.

"Not quite yet, Jack. I expect I'll be working on that tonight. Order Chinese, Jack, plenty of it."

"Whatever you want, Daniel," I told him, watching as he swiftly changed his pants.

We turned to leave the locker room, nothing further needing to be said. We'd been doing this dance for years now and it had taken us long enough to get here.

Looking into Daniel's eyes, I grinned and said, "Next training exercise, you get to be the hostage."


End file.
